


Letting Go

by seungminsii



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :(, M/M, Mention of Character Death, angsty but there’ll be some fluff, but everyone is enchanted by it, chan is a merman, felix is a fairy, hyunjin is hades, jisung is an angel, mention of sexual assault, mot graphic but still sad, not graphic tho, or triton idc, seungmin hates his voice, seungmin is a siren, sorry bout chan but someone has to be the bad guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminsii/pseuds/seungminsii
Summary: Seungmin was gifted with a beautiful voice.Enchanting not only humans but fairies, mermen, mermaids, and even angels.Yet his voice only brings destruction and chaos, how was it a gift?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin & Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This began at like 1 am when my good friend Cecii sent me a prompt for this and I absolutely fell in love with it! Mind you, I haven’t written since Oct so I feel rusty! Hopefully you guys enjoy it and don’t forget to tell me what ya think! (ps this will prolly be 4-5 chaps? just short and bittersweet :D)  
> • sorry if there’s any grammar errors it legit like 4 am TT

A gift. 

That’s what Seungmin has heard millions of times from his mother. The most beautiful voice there ever was, a true gift from the gods above as she said. Everyone else agreed that his voice was one of the greatest treasures ever gifted to someone. But Seungmin didn’t agree with them, every time he sang there was only destruction. There was no beauty or glory, only pain and chaos lingering after every tune. 

Seungmin will never forget the first time he sang. The memories from those fateful encounters playing inside his head as he slept. He was sitting near the shore, hidden away by trees and the tall jagged rocks. After a long day in the ocean all Seungmin wanted to do was rest and enjoy the warm rays of sunlight. As he laid on his back, he began to hum. Soon, he began to sing, letting out all the emotions he had pent up through the years.

While he sang, he noticed a fairy approaching him. The stranger seemed to be entranced by the melody as he kept walking towards Seungmin, only stopping until he stood in front of him. When he finished singing, Seungmin was greated by loud squealing and clapping from the fairy. Smiling bashfully, Seungmin watched as the fairy sat down. When the fairy smiled brightly at him, Seungmin was struck by how beautiful he was. His blond hair seemed to glow under the sun, along with the freckles speckled across his face and his wings held beautiful patterns that seemed to shift with every movement the fairy made. In short, the boy sitting in front of Seungmin was simply the most beautiful being he’s met. 

“Hello, my name is Felix!” The fairy chirped, extending a slim hand. 

Grasping the hand, Seungmin noticed how much smaller Felix’s hand was, “Seungmin. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Within moments, Seungmin found himself laughing and talking comfortablely with Felix. Soon after, they began talking every day. With Seungmin waiting on the warm sand for the bubbly fairy and engaging in long talks and telling each other stories as soon as he arrived. Seungmin adored each moment he spent talking to Felix. How they seemed to click together easily, almost seamlessly. Everything was perfect, almost too perfect to believe. Until one day, everything changed. 

Seungmin waited patiently by the shoreline for Felix. He noticed that the fairy was late, something unusual for the rather punctual boy. Seungmin shrugged off the nagging feeling of uneasiness in the back of his mind, focusing on the small pearl bracelet he had in his hand. 

_Everything’s gonna be fine._

Oh how wrong he was. 

When Felix finally did appear, he didn’t greet Seungmin with the usual bright smile and tight hug he always gave the siren. Seungmin suddenly felt nervous, a gut wrenching feeling deep in his stomach. He watched as the fairy simply sat down next to him, head down and wings lifeless against his back. Seungmin noticed how the other boy was trembling, how his breathing sounded labored as if he had ran for hours. When Seungmin was about to speak, he was stopped by Felix’s trembling voice. 

“Sing for me, Min,” He gasped out. “Please sing for me.” 

Seungmin felt goosebumps run up his spine, a voice in his mind warning him not to sing. But Seungmin couldn’t help it, his mouth began moving in a sorrowful melody. He watched as Felix seemed to relax, eyes closing and a small smile spreading across his face. Seungmin couldn’t stop the tears that began spilling. He knew deep down what he was doing was wrong as the voice inside his head kept screaming at him to stop. He watched through blurry eyes as Felix began to lay down against the sand. How with each note, he was slipping into a deep sleep which he wouldn’t be able to wake up from. 

As he sang the last words, Seungmin began sobbing. Cradling the fairy’s limp arm he continued to cry, mumbling soft apologies. He cried until he couldn’t cry anymore. Only soft sniffling left as he watched Felix glow. 

“I’m sorry.” Seungmin whimpered out. 

He watched as the gold light enveloped Felix. How slowly, the boy began turning into sparkling dust and was swept away by the wind. By the time the sun set, there was no Felix. Loneliness soon became a heavy blanket on Seungmin’s shoulders. The reality of what just happened kicking in as tears pricked his eyes again. He had allowed his voice to take away someone he cared for deeply. His voice had caused the worst pain ever imaginable, how was it a gift? 

Wiping away the stray tears, Seungmin slipped back into the ocean. A silent promise locked away in his heart. 

_I will never sing again, it only causes pain._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Open your eyes, I promise it won’t hurt.” Chan’s sweet voice whispered in his ear, slowly kissing up and down his neck. 
> 
> Seungmin could only sob as the hands roughly caressed his body. How with each touch, a part of his heart broke. He felt nothing yet at the same time he felt everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! how’s it going? well here I give you chap 2, enjoy. I feel bad for making chan the bad guy :( I love him I truly do! and seungchan is definitely one of my faves ships but it must be done anyways enjoy!  
> +TW/ sexual assault/rape  
> It isn’t graphic but still a lil warning!

The next time Seungmin sang, a merman emerged from the calm waters. 

He was sitting on a rock near the ocean, enjoying the warm breeze. He didn’t notice his mouth moving in a calm, steady melody until he heard the sound of water splashing. 

He gazed in shock as a silver haired man began to climb out of the water and stand in front of him. The stranger offered him a dimpled smile and Seungmin couldn’t help the way his heart did a small flip. Gazing at the newcomer, he noticed the small scales that were littered over the built body, the only indication of him being a merman. He felt himself turn a light pink as he gazed at the other man, he was handsome. His silver hair catching the rays of the sun and causing it to glow. 

As he stared him up and down, Seungmin noticed the dark look that filled the other man’s eyes. He felt a cold sensation run up his spine but decided to ignore it in favor of offering a small smile towards the stranger.

“Hello.” 

“Hello, little birdie,” The silver haired man grinned, extending a hand. “ My name’s Chan, what’s yours?” 

Seungmin gently grabbed the hand, instantly noticing how rough it was, contrary to his own soft hands. “Seungmin, nice to meet you Chan.” 

If Seungmin noticed the dark shift and sinister smile coming from the merman, he decided to ignore it. After years of hiding in isolation, he was desperate for some human contact. In this case, the attention from the handsome merman caused him to preen on the inside. He felt special as the gaze of the merman was only on him, Seungmin felt wanted after a long time. 

“Hmm, the pleasure is all mine.” Chan smiled sweetly at the younger boy. “Besides, that beautiful voice is simply enchanting. Won’t you sing some more?” 

“I-I don’t think I should.” Seungmin stuttered, trying to pry his hand out of the merman’s tight hold. Only to wince as the grip tightened even more. He felt his breath hitch as the merman began coming closer, eyes dark as he gazed at the young siren. 

“Why not?” Chan crooned, his left hand gently caressing the siren’s face. “Your voice is so beautiful, I wonder if you can make other pretty noises.” 

Seungmin felt himself stiffen and begin shaking, a nauseating feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He tried to escape the grip the older man had on him but it only seemed to tighten even more. He felt his eyes water as a hand began to slide up and down his side, squeezing and pulling him closer to the merman. He felt a hand roughly grab his chin and soon enough found himself inches away from the other man’s face. He held back a sob when he felt Chan kiss his cheek, squeezing his eyes tight.

“Open your eyes, I promise it won’t hurt.” Chan’s sweet voice whispered in his ear, slowly kissing up and down his neck. 

Seungmin could only sob as the hands roughly caressed his body. How with each touch, a part of his heart broke. He felt nothing yet at the same time he felt everything. The pain as the merman did unspeakable things to his body slowly numbing his mind. He couldn’t fight back, his body seemed to shut down as everything began to stop. He laid there after the merman finished, he didn’t flinch when he promised he’d be back, he wasn’t surprised when he did return and kept coming back. 

Seungmin felt shame as everything finally began to settle down. It was his fault. His voice had brought the merman to him, his voice had allowed the blue and black bruises to adorn his body. It was his voice and his actions that allowed the merman to take and take, he had brought this upon himself. 

He breathed out as he gazed out at the ocean, his body ached and he felt numb, his throat raw from crying. He tried to stand up, as a final attempt to escape, only to fall down. He was weak, all he caused was pain and chaos. As he cried himself to sleep, he promised himself that he wouldn’t sing again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keskskks sorry if there’s any grammar mistakes! anyways imma go cry over how adorable Seungmin is bye!  
> ps.) 1-800-656-4673  
> If you need any help after being sexually assaulted or just need to talk here’s the # or you can talk to me! It isn’t your fault!

**Author's Note:**

> just short and sweet :( also I think I’ll just keep mentioning minnie as a siren cuz sirens were both male and female until like the 5th bc? ion know but that’s how imma do it lmao well, see y’all when I update the next chap!!


End file.
